I Love You
by deadspacegal
Summary: Takes place near the end of City of Glass, when Jocelyn runs to Luke.


**FANFICTION!**

(Jocelyn & Luke – Mortal Instruments #3)

Jocelyn ran down the steps and headed toward the Hall, her heart thudding in her chest. _I love you, Jocelyn. I have for twenty years…_ Luke's voice seemed to echo over and over in her mind. Twenty years. How could she have not noticed it? Some part deep inside her told her that maybe she probably did, but dismissed the thought as insane or just part of a mind trip.

Her eyes darted around frantically, trying to spot him. Her body ached to embrace him, hold him so tightly and never have to let go. Scanning the street ahead of her, she saw something moving, walking slowly down the middle of the street. His hands stuffed into his jean pockets, his head looking straight. His brown hair glistening in the fading sunlight.

Her heart lurched and she picked up her pace. "Luke!" The wind started to pick up, and Jocelyn felt something wet fall onto her cheek. Rain.

"Luke!" She yelled louder, and saw the man stop and turn. Without stopping she ran into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her face crushing into his. Her lips caught his and she felt him tense in surprise, then relax. His hands crawled along her waist till they reached her back, pressing her more firmly against himself.

The rain really started to pour then, drenching them almost instantly. Semi gently, Jocelyn wound her fingers into Luke's hair, molding her face closer to his. His hands gripped her hips, his index finger slipping on her wet jeans to brush across the slippery bare skin that showed when her shirt rode up.

After a bit, Jocelyn pulled back slightly to catch her breath. Her green eyes locked with his blue ones. Their chest's rose and fell at the same time. Rain drops stuck to Luke's hair and eye lashes, but ran down his face when he blinked, making it look like he was crying. But the brilliant sparkle to his eyes made it perfectly clear that he was far from tears.

"I love you." She said, breathily. "I love you, Lucian." She shook her head a bit and closed her eyes briefly. "We need you. I need you. I was a fool when I was younger to let you leave, to never accept you. But I can't lose you now." She took one delicate hand away from his neck and placed it on his cheek, her thumb gently brushing his cheekbone. "I can't breathe without you; I can't live without you… I…" She took a deep breath.

Luke touched his forehead against hers, moving his hand he tilted her chin up gently, letting his fingers caress her chin and jaw. Very lightly he spoke: "You're everything I will ever need." He kissed her nose. "My love for you will never go away, you are my perfect Angel." He leaned forward and touched his mouth to hers lightly, a featherlike brush, to get her heart going. Her hands now rested on his chest, one of his on her hip, the other holding her chin.

She moved forward, trapping his mouth. They slipped over each other, slippery with rainwater. They kissed for a long while then broke apart, both breathing hard. The smiled and let out a laugh then entwined their fingers and walked away from the Hall, heading back to the house to get ready for the festival.

Before they walked into Amatis's house, Luke stopped Jocelyn, and got down on one knee. His hands still tightly clasped to hers.

"Jocelyn Fairchild – Fray – will you marry me?" His voice strong, his eyes gazing up into hers.

Her heart leaped and she smiled, tugging his hands so that he stood up, his hair hung dripping wet over his face. She brushed it back gently. Her hand lingering on his cheek. "Lucian Graymark – Garroway – will you _marry _me?"

His smile was slow. "Only if you save the last dance for me."

She laughed. "I don't think there will be a problem with that."

They smiled and leaned into each other, arms around necks and waists, lips fully attracted to each other, as if they could never fully breathe until this moment. Standing in the rain, in Luke's arms, made everything else easy to deal with, now always knowing, no matter what happens that he will always be by her side. Not even the strongest binding rune could compare to their love for each other. The magnets in them, completely positive, always searching for that one little attraction that would bring them together and hold them, finally had been found. And it will never be broken.


End file.
